


Every Beautiful Word

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Soulmates, Stars, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just so cheesy honestly, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: stringing together every beautiful word to post it to you, the world doesn't stop spinning and my heart doesn't stop beating when you enter the room, i think we were written in the stars, it'll be like this forever





	Every Beautiful Word

**Author's Note:**

> ooohhh boy this is. this is just a cheesy fest maybe the fluffiest thing i've ever written. i am completely soft! i came up with this concept like a month ago and then svt announced ymmd and i was like... wow they're rlly bringing my sunrise/sunset boys to life, huh! so i decided to write this now in celebration of comeback being in just a few hours!  
> hope everyone has a lovely comeback stream oh my!  
> find me on twitter @vorekwan

He dragged his fingers carefully over the blanket beneath him, feeling the blades of grass through the thin, worn fabric. He frowned a bit to himself, wondering if he should’ve brought a thicker blanket, scared that the evening dew would begin to soak through. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he had been on a million dates before, a vast majority of them with Vernon, but he just needed this night to be perfect. 

Vernon had expressed his desire for a date under the stars only a few days before, saying he wished he could just pause time for just a second, take a deep breath in and just exist. Seungkwan had made fun of him for being waxing poetic, but of course that didn’t stop him from planning a picnic under the night sky anyways, because maybe he wanted to do everything in his power to make Vernon happy, and if that meant divulging in his sappy desires, well then, Seungkwan just had yet another task under his belt. 

Furthermore, Seungkwan had to admit they definitely needed a break. Lately it seemed that their world hadn’t stopped spinning for even a second, it was a good kind of busy, the kind that meant things were going well. But after Vernon’s injury, Seungkwan couldn’t help but wish he could stop everything for just a moment, let his boyfriend have the proper rest he needed to heal, and be able to hold his hand through it all. 

Vernon was given the proper time to heal, thankfully, but Seungkwan was still a bit upset that his schedule was still so full he barely had any time to spend with the other boy in the passing weeks. Which was why, despite Seungcheol’s constant nagging about how soon their comeback was, they planned a date night. Just the two of them, no phones, no schedules, no broken bones, just them, a box of raspberries, two bottles of peach iced tea, and the stars. 

“Hey,” Vernon mumbled from behind him, making Seungkwan jump. 

Seungkwan huffed, trying to seem annoyed but he was sure the dumb smile on his face gave away how excited he was as he turned around to look at Vernon. 

“Took you long enough,” he sighed, drinking in the site of his boyfriend under the golden sky. He always looked so beautiful under the sunset, his curls emphasized by the light streaming through them, his light brown eyes sparkling in ways that Seungkwan previously would never believe to be possible. His skin was starting to glow again, his return to health evident in the way his cheeks flushed when he smiled. Seungkwan, once again, was reminded of how completely enamored he was. 

“Minghao wouldn’t let me come out in pajama pants,” Vernon scrunched up his nose, motioning to his grey joggers, “we found a compromise, he wanted me to wear proper pants.” 

Seungkwan just giggled, patting the seat next to him on the blanket, “I don’t care what you’re wearing, we’re probably going to end up getting wet from the grass anyways, the blanket I brought is kinda thin.” 

Vernon shrugged, plopping down next to Seungkwan with as much elegance as a newborn deer, wrapping his arm around Seungkwan’s shoulder and drawing him in close, “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

Seungkwan inhaled deeply, appreciating the familiar scent of cheap cologne and spearmint, “I know.”

“Hey,” Vernon whined, shoving Seungkwan off of him playfully, “I know you’ve missed me too, punk.”

Seungkwan smiled slyly, weaving his fingers through Vernon’s large hand, “maybe, just a little.” 

Vernon hummed, leaning in to kiss Seungkwan gently, pulling back far too quickly in Seungkwan’s opinion.

“Just a little?” Vernon smiled against his lips, his eyelashes fluttering atop the apples of Seungkwan’s cheeks. 

“A lot, I guess,” Seungkwan finally relented, leaning in again to press another kiss to Vernon’s slightly chapped lips, “you need chapstick.”

“Romantic,” Vernon giggled, his breath ghosting across Seungkwan’s lips.

“I am,” Seungkwan smiled, pulling back so he could use his free hand to reach for the bag of things he got from the convenience store on his walk over, “I got your favorites.”

Vernon’s eyes widened, a smile spreading on his face, “raspberries?” 

Seungkwan nodded, “and peach iced tea,” he fished the items out of the bag, setting them down between the small space between their legs. 

“You know, I never liked peach iced tea before I met you,” Vernon said, busying himself with prying open the container of raspberries, his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration.

“That’s dumb,” Seungkwan snorted, “it’s the best kind of tea, how could you not like it?” 

Vernon shrugged, a satisfied smile on his face as he finally got the package open, he popped a raspberry between his lips, looking up at Seungkwan softly, “I just never liked it, and then I met you and you were always drinking it, and it reminded me of you. So I started drinking it, and then once I started kissing you and tasting the flavor on your lips, it became my favorite.” 

Seungkwan blushed, taking a slow sip of his own drink, “that’s cheesy,” he laughed, but his heart fluttering like a hummingbird beneath his skin told the story of his true feelings.

“It’s the truth,” Vernon shrugged, “a lot of things are like that, it was like one day I woke up and everything reminded me of you.” 

Seungkwan nearly choked as he took another gulp of his tea, looking at Vernon with round eyes. They had been dating for two years now, and they were more than happy with each other, but they weren’t exactly the type of couple to express their love verbally. They would scribble it onto pieces of paper, use their eyes to stare it into each others skin, utilized every touch to engrain it into their hearts. They were irrevocably in love and at times emotionally constipated, so hearing Vernon talk so candidly about the things he felt for Seungkwan was a surprise, but not unwanted. 

“I get that,” Seungkwan breathed out, smiling softly, “I remember waking up one day, and the sun was rising, and I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head. I just kept thinking about your smile, and how there was nothing in nature that could compete with it, I sat and stared as the sun rose outside my window and couldn’t help but think you were more beautiful. That’s when I knew, I think, that I was in love with you.” 

“I never was a morning person,” Seungkwan continued, feeling vulnerable yet comfortable, “but once I associated the sun rising with you, I never wanted to miss it again.”

Vernon blushed, his smile stained the same color as the sunset on the horizon from the berries he had nearly finished off. Seungkwan didn’t even care that he didn’t save many for him, the pretty color of lips worth the slight hunger in his stomach. 

“If I’m the sunrise, you’re the sunset,” Vernon whispered, moving the package of raspberries out of his way so he could lean his head into Seungkwan’s lap, the older boy’s fingers quickly finding their way to brush through his soft curls. 

“What does that even mean?” Seungkwan giggled, furrowing his brows as he looked down at Vernon’s peaceful face, the glow of the final rays of sunshine tinting his skin a rosy pink, or maybe it was just the permanent blush that seemed to be sticking on both of their cheeks.

Vernon closed his eyes, his long lashes resting against his cheeks, “you give me a sense of finality, you’re the end of the day and the promise of the next one. I never had something so permanent in my life, something I could always count on. I look at you and know that you are a constant, I could lose everything but I could never lose you, you’re with me forever, you know?” 

Seungkwan stared down, his mouth gaping a little at his words, Vernon opened one eye, peering up at him with a soft smile on his face, “plus, you’re breathtaking,” he added. 

“Stop,” Seungkwan whined, his eyes welling up with tears, “you flatter me too much.”

Vernon shook his head, his curls flopping from side to side on Seungkwan’s lap, “I don’t flatter you enough. I’ve realized that lately, we’ve been moving so fast we haven’t taken the time to remind each other that we’re, like, soulmates.” 

“You believe in soulmates?” Seungkwan cooed, his thumb rubbing gentle circles onto Vernon’s temple. 

“I never did, until I met you,” Vernon laughed, his body shaking, “not  _ that _ sounds cheesy, and straight out of a shitty romance novel, but it’s true. There has to be some form of fate working in the universe for us to have met and fall in love, I believe that now.” 

Seungkwan hummed, considering the prospect that the very stars they sat beneath had willed the two of them together, the very existence of their relationship written in the night sky. It was a thought he hadn’t considered often, but with the warm feeling in his chest growing stronger every second he spent with Vernon, he couldn’t help but begin to believe it. 

“I think I do too,” Seungkwan whispered, his eyes glued on the core of his universe laying in his lap, the ever present goofy smile still painted on his face. For the first time in a long time, the world seemed to still for them, and he thanked whatever cosmic energy had brought him to his reality. 


End file.
